More than I Expected
by Onlythesmart-N-pretty
Summary: Rose and her family move to Russia and rose is forced to marry Dimitri Belikov, however there are secrets held from Rose that she yearns to discover. This is the sassy rose we all know and love. *rewriting*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, **

**Through a series of unfortunate events, I can't login in to my account and when I went to go see if I forgot my password, it told me my email did not exist. Then I checked to see if my account existed, and it does, which is lovely. Basically someone hacked into my account and I can't get into it. My story More than I expected by my other username onlythesmart-N-beautiful, is going to keep moving forward as you see, but if you know how to deactivate an account without getting please advise me, because I would like to do that as soon as possible. I have to start over with my followers and favorites, but if you have favorite or followed that story please unfollow, because this is the story with the real Lili and the story that will be updated. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the rest of my story darlings. **

**Kisses,**

**Lili**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been on this thing in, what, forever...and i re-read through it, is sounded like a derp;why didn't anybody tell me? Anyway, I deleted the other chapters and I'm starting all over again, so Everyone who loves this story, you're in luck and I'll try to be as active as possible. I love you all and kisses!**

**-Lili**

Chapter 1

The land that is the shape of a boot is called Italy, which seems to currently be the place that I am stuck in for a while until my father, Abe Mazur comes back and we move to Russia. My mother never told me why we were going to relocate to an Arctic wasteland. Too bad I'm going to be alone; my best friend Lissa could not join me on this wonderful adventure. I've known Lissa for 6 yrs now and we have been inseparable ever since. Her family always moves with mine but sadly not this time. I would be lying if I said I was really looking forward to moving. _Ahem….._

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother whom seemed to be speaking to me "Are you even paying attention to me rose!"

I gave Janine a menacing smile "Now, Janine if I was listening to you, would you have to ask that question?"

"Urggg. Just listen OK!"

"Your wish is my command, your majesty" She gave me one last look and continued on what she was babbling about.

"Ok, so we are going to be in Russia In a couple of days and I need you to be in your best behavior" she paused to make sure I was listening then kept going " Your father is going to arrive in Russia by himself then we are leaving."

I internally rolled my eyes and wished Abe was here for himself. He is and always will be my favorite parent. I don't know how he even came to terms with this woman? I plastered a fake smile on my face and asked "Is that all?" people who didn't even know me could've heard the fake note in my voice, but of course the caring mother of mine did not.

"No dear that's all. Why don't you go and visit Lissa before we have to pack?"

"Sure" I turned around and stalked off. I walked blindly through the mansion and finally found my room. Boxes. That's all I could see in my room. It took me about 25 minutes to finally find the cursed phone. I called Lissa in .5 sec after that, _I mean after all I do have her on speed dial just in case my parents started to fight…..again._

"Hey baby girl! How are you doing?"

I smiled at her voice "A little to jolly there for me Liss. Is Christian at your house?" I asked accusingly.

"Woah! Slow down with the accusations there buddy. I can't just be a happy person in general?"

"No" I said bluntly

Lissa scoffed and ignored my comment "Anyway, you coming over my house today?"

"Yeah I'll be there in 5"

"Ok, see ya later" she hung up and I then decided to put on decent clothes. I mean I was only in a sports bra and nonexistent shorts. I looked around and sighed. How was I supposed to find my damn clothes? 20 minutes later I found them and threw them on.

I hurriedly ran to the garage ran to my car and sped off to Lissa's house.

_10 min later…._

"What took u so long?!" Lissa said while scowling at me as I got out of my car.

_Someone is pmsing "_My god Liss don't get your panties in a twist I just had some difficulties on my way over here" I studied Lissa and admired her look. She had a summer dress on that flattered her model like figure, her hair cascaded down her shoulders and stopped mid-back, her face had a glow to it that made her look angelic. "Hey Lissa who are you getting pretty for? Your boyfriend?"

"NO. Will you stop accusing me of that!"

"No, simple as that. Are you going to let me in your house or are we just going to be standing out here bickering all day?" Lissa moved aside and made a quick movement of her hand to lead me inside her house, or the correct term….BIG ASS MANSION! I walked in and admired the elegant and lovely hallway. Pictures of Lissa's whole family were all over the walls and everything was white and clean. It was like being in heaven it was just missing Jesus and the clouds.

"There is our lovely Rose" I turned to the voice and it was Rhea, Lissa's mother. She too was beautiful like Lissa and had an angelic site to her. She walked, more like glided with her long legs toward me and pulled me up into a tight hug.

"Hi Rhea. It's nice to see you again" I finally got out of the murderous hug and looked up at Rhea. I felt terribly short next to her. Soon the whole family Andre, Eric, Lissa, and Rhea came into the hallway. I spared a glance toward Andre and he was just smirking at me. I knew then he was going to say something stupid in front of his parents.

"Hey Rose I really enjoyed last night. You really know how to ride my disco stick" I looked at Andre and saw him winking at me. Rhea and Eric scowled at Andre and Lissa was on the floor laughing. I rolled my eyes and went on with the conversation as Rhea and Eric left the hallway.

"That would be a lie because last night I was fucking you friend…umm… what's…..his….name….ohhh yeah Mason" I gave Andre my bet man eating smile and left with Lissa upstairs.

"So Rose when are going to move to Russia" I looked at Lissa and hugged her really hard.

"Oh god Lissa I'm going to miss you so much! I can't stand leaving you behind." I let go of Lissa and saw her crying. "Please Liss don't do that. I'm going to start crying now." As if on cue a tear leaked down my cheek.

Lissa started laughing and said "We have to Skype when you arrive, Ok?"

I laughed "Demanding much."

"Yes. Now let's spend the rest of the day in each other's presence." Lissa dragged me off. For the rest of the day I spent laughing at Lissa and enjoying her as much as I could.

Thanks for reading! Love you!

-Liliana


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :)**

I turned my head towards my mom. "Mom" She didn't respond so I decided to leave her alone.

I twisted my head back at the plane window, the clouds allowing me to accept peace. My eye's began heavy and I finally sleep take me away to its bittersweet bliss.

My body was being shaken and It was annoying as hell. "I'm awake" I growled.

"Rose, we have to talk." My mother's face was filled with apprehension and a flicker of hate lingered in the back, hate for something unknown to me "Rose, we're moving to Russia, so we can protect you from the dangers in America." She spoke in a whispered voice.

"What dangers?" that fully woke me up, sitting up in my seat, looking at her levelly in the eye.

"Your dad has had some trouble with the other mafia's and there is a price over your head to have you killed. Taking you to Russia-"

"Protect me. How?" My anger spiking. "How can leaving, running make all this danger go away?"

"I know it can't" she said softly. "But I haven't told you all of it. Yet." She took in a breath, "In Russia there is mafia that your father owes a favor to, he had asked them to keep you safe, but you have to marry the son of the mob boss."

I looked at her in disbelief, opening my mouth she spoke over me, "It's not that bad at all and you need to know" she paused "You need to know that we're doing this to protect you, I'm sorry but this is the last resort and believe every word I am saying to you that I did. . .this."Each word was held with more and more passion.

"Ok" I sagged in defeat

**What'd you think?**

**-Lili**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies, I'm so very glad I have received such a phenomenal response fromreuploading this story. You all are very wonderful people and I thank you for thatbut of course I need reviews about how I am doing and what can be fixed. :) oh andl have a special message for you at the end of this chapter -Liliana

_"Your heart breaks hard, when you don't have a plastic heart. You sucked me in_

_through the cinnamon stars' Cause you've tasted so bitter, but the bitter was sweet_

_I'm the lovelorn princess and I'm yours to eat" Just Desserts by: Marina and the_

_diamonds + Charli XCX_

When the plane landed, I dreaded seeing what was in my future. Scratch that out, I loathed the fact that my mother was th one who was going to be walking aroundfreely in Russia. As I grabbed my bag I turned towards her "Do you even have the slightest clue of what he looks like?" I asked her.

"Ha! I wish. If he is ugly, Don't blame me, blame his parents." She joked trying to make me feel better about the whole situation. It did and after that we were on our way to my doom.

The house was amazing. And when I mean amazing, I have no words to describe better of it. The snow gave it an angelic aura, pillar, white, menacingly holding the large building up. The doors were wide and had gold designs displayed all over it. The drive way was long and cars of all different types. I knew there were guests over because there were too many cars for just this family.

I looked towards my mom with an anxious look. "Why do they have so many cars in their driveway? Do you think they invited people over?"

She looked at me then turned away "Since when did you become so timid an shy?" I felt her hand wrap around my chin chin and she jerked it near her face. "No daughter of mine will sho weakness in there. Be a Hathaway an use you smart ass remarks where they're needed." She sighed and looked down "I need you to not let them take advantage of you you and most of all I need you to be strong. You got it?"

I listened to her an complied. We left our car and were escorted to the front door, where the guard with us rang the door bell. Which was odd by the way. The door opened to an older gentleman who was obviously handsome he was younger. He smiled smiled a deeply wicked smile and took my mother's hand, bowing slightly and kissing it "Jaine, you haven't aged a year." The man lifted more and to my disgust my mom actually blushed. I nudged her her with my elbow and she sent me a warning look; only she did expect one back from me. "And this must be the your daughter Rosemarie."

He repeated the same action with Me as he did with Mother but I didn't blush nor did it make me feel nice. "Please, just call me rose." I plastered a smile on myface.

"Now enough with the formalities Alexander. Shall we meet the rest of your family?" He stepped back from the door and guided us in where the chattering conversation became louder and louder. The main room was huge and it was filled with people. _Lots of people._The loud chatter died down to whispers and stares as Alexander guided us through the crowd and near the infamous Russian Mafia family.

So lovelies make sure you review and here goes my special message. I have a storyup on on fictionpress and it is getting many views and favorites to my pleasure butno one send me reviews to my displeasure. If you guys can go on there and give meat least 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow an extra long chapter and I swear this onmy favorite singer that I will update update extra long chapter. The name of it is Theheart of the Heartless and I'm under the same pen name. That's all, thank youlovelies. Until next time,

KISSES

Lili


	5. Chapter 5

Hey gorgeous people. This story is really booming and I have all of you to thank. I know youguys are from all over the world and I'm very blessed to have you reading my story. Oh and if thereare mistakes that's because I'm writing this on my kindle fire and for some reason itenjoys changing every f*cking word I type. -Liliana

_"The ugly years of being a fool, ain't youth meant to be beautiful. Queen of no identity. I_

_always feel like someone else. A living myth. I grew up in a lie I can be anyone. A study in_

_identity & illusion. A living film. A Real fake. And you will never know Love. Through others,_

_we become ourselves." The Archetypes by: Marina and the Diamonds._

Alexander swept swept hand towards his family who were gathered together, as if their life depended on it. They dispersed when Alexander called them forward. "Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria are all my daughter's and they'll be your future sister in laws. Karolina is the oldest and has kids already. Sonya ha one coming and Viktoria is my youngest child." He smiled gallantly at them. The rest of them looked at me with kindness and dear God were they pieces of art. They had all the same simplistic features of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes but they wore it so well.

"Hi I'm Rose."I gave them my best smile. Viktoria was an energy ball and came almost running towards me, grasping me in in big bear hug. She pulled back.

"We're going to be great friends rose." She let out a girly squeak "another sister isn't that great!" She exclaimed. Karolina and Sonya laughed at their over excited sister. My mother squeezed my hand reassuringly. _I guess this isn't going to be so bad I I thought to myself._

"And he is my wife Olena and my son Dimitri, which is who you are to wed." Olena was a strikingly beautiful older woman and I could see where the sisters got their looks from but when I turned to Dimitri, he was whole new level of beautiful and sexy. The suit was wearing fit him very well and you can see the power and muscle contracting all over his body as he gracefully walked. His face was framed by shoulder length medium brown hair that looked so,so soft; he had a strong jaw and full lips, a sharp nose and cheekbones that made me afraid to slap him just in case I might cut my hand on them; his eyes was the trait that reeled me in; they were so chocolaty, deep, warm, and they looked oh so ever comforting that I could just dive into them.

"Hello Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I've heard many things about you." His voice did wonders to my body and I think Dimitri could tell with that smirk plastered to his face. I blushed. _Since when did THE Rose Hathway blush!_I pulled myself together and gave him a hard look which only made him grin like a little boy. I only turned away from him to his mother who was in on a conversation with my mother.

I walked over to her quickly "Do you mind if I steal my mom away for a second Mrs. Belikova?"

"No I don't mind. Please Rose just call me Olena."

We smiled at each other and then I dragged Jaine out of the room. "I really don't want to marry a man like that Jaine!" I whispered yelled at her. "He'll probably cheat on me in a second and never ever taken me seriously. This is insane! Why do I even have to marry him in the first place?" My voice rose higher and higher with each word. He face was blotched red from anger. She did the most unexpected thing ever, she slapped me. The ring of it was so loud I thought that people inside the room heard it. For the first time in a long time I felt tears threaten. "_Mom_" I whimpered, then I ran.

My body sagged against the wall, my breathing slowly going back to normal. I couldn't believe that she would do something like that, I didn't do anything to deserve that slap and the more I thought about it, the angrier it made me. I began to look around at my surroundings, realizing how beautiful this house was. They had an inside garden with flowers of different sorts and different colors. It added lots of diversity to the white snow outside. There were large windows in the back showing the scenery of their backyard; trees were covered by the thick snow weighing the branches down. I walked in further touching the flower pedals as I walked by. Footsteps sounded behind me. "Enjoying the view" a deep voice said. Just the sound of it already made me shiver but I refused to show him how he affected me.

"Yes." I said as I turned. He was standing fairly close to me but I didn't notice until now. I could see his eyes flicker with curiosity. "It's very beautiful." I blushed my body past his, electricity immediately running from my head to my toes. His chocolate brown eyes flashed to a coal black, and if wasn't mistaken lust lingered in the back of that brown sea.

I tried to keep as much distance between us as I could; still feeling flustered I spoke "so, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened between you and your mom. She's looking for you. You know she didn't mean what she did."

I let out a scoff "she always means what she does. She's just just sorry she did it in public."

I felt a hand grasp my arm and my body was pulled towards Dimitris. My heart sped up, wherever my body touched his was on fire, my breathing hitched and so was his. I got enough courage to look at his eyes and they dilated when I did. "She's the only mother you have and you shouldn't become angry over something so small. Forgive her." His voice was in a whisper.

"Maybe one day but not today." My tone matching his. His armed snaked around my waist. Mine grasping the hair at the the nape of his neck.

"One day we'll be married. Would you forgive her then?" His face was inching in closer with each word he spoke.

"Possibly" I could almost feel his lips. I wanted this but at the back of my mind part of me was screaming no.

"Soon I"'ll have you to myself." He closed the rest of the gap. I felt the lightest touch of his lips. It burned a fire in me I didn't know I had but before anything for past pg 13, I pulled away.

Feeling at lost immediately, I didn't regret my action and I was glad I listened to my subconscious. "Stay away from me." I said barely audible. For the second time this evening, I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello darlings, sorry it took me so long to update but I'm here now. Enjoy.

"_You only ever touch me in the dark. Only when we're drinking do you see my spark. And only in evening do you give yourself to me. Cause the night is your woman and she'll set you free." LIES by: marina and the Diamonds._

I looked down displeasurably at my trembling hands. _Since when did I become the person that ran away from her problems?_I wasn't that person and I wasn't going to start being person now. I needed to find Jaine right away so I could face all this trouble I have been causing.

Ten sweaty minutes later of frantically trying to find her, I finally succeed. "Mom." I called out.

Her body turned and there was a grin on her face. "Oh I thought I'd never find you!" She embraced me. It was something she never does. "I thought I did something to make you hate me forever. It was fully out of lin-"

I cut her off. "No I was out of line and I think you knocked some sense back into me." I joked.

A smile crossed her face. "Come on, I think we've had enough for one day and we need to get our beauty sleep."

***next morning***

I woke up feeling fully refreshed. Letting out a yawn, I sat up seeing that Jaine was still asleep; now was the perfect time for a shower. Slowly tip-toeing to the bathroom, I heard her shuffle around and then "Don't you dare. I get the bathroom first."

I leaped nearly three feet into the air. "But I got up first." I whined.

"And I'm your mother." I couldn't argue with that so I went to breakfast in an old tank top and pj shorts, feeling dirty and greasy. Of course everyone had to be already showered and made up making me look like the black sheep. I internally groaned when I saw the only seat at the table was next to Dimitri. With my luck, I should've predicted this. I sat down with a sinking feeling, I forgot to put on a bra this morning and I was wearing the tightest tank top ever. A servant came by me "what would you like ma'am?"

"Yeah just give me an oatmeal please." I wanted to hide in a corner. I brought up all my courage to look at Dimitri. He had the biggest smirk on his face, then he had the audacity to wink at me. I pinched his thigh; his face contorted to pain filled face. I had a smug look and he gave me a dangerous look; I felt a warm large hand place itself on my naked thigh.

"Baby you don't have to seduce me to get what you want. You just have to ask." His voice and hand we're just too much for me but I refused to give in. My hand hit his away, only do to it be put back where it was before. We continued this until I gave up and his stated there for the rest of breakfast. When it was over, it was like I was holding my breath the whole time. I felt so relieved and ran upstairs to get ready.

I sat on my bed with a book in my hand and with a refreshed feeling. I was brought out of my trance when I heard a shuffle outside of my room and a few grunts. My door slammed open with a sweaty and bloody Dimitri in the entrance. Two men laid by his feet, who looked like they were pretty dead to me. I wanted to scream but I knew Dimitri wouldn't hurt me; plus I've never seen those men before.

His face said everything, so I jumped off my bed grabbing my jacket, scarf, and hat. Hurriedly putting them on as he practically dragged me out of the room and down the hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks "Wait, what about my mom?"

He turned to me with a look that scared me. "I don't know rose. Just imagine she is at a safe place, away from all this. We need to leave now"

Tears threatened "what if she isn't ok a-"

His large hands grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Roza." He pleaded "we need to go now. We're not safe here. You're not safe here." He paused "Roza, please." Something about the way he pleaded made me forget about everything and freely go with him.

We half walked, half ran towards the garage. We got into the fastest care available. After a whole on the road I asked "what happened back there?" I saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white.

"Those people were there to kill or capture you. They attacked the whole household and everyone left going to different safe houses."

I let out a sigh "are they the same people that caused me to come here in the first place?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Yes"

"How the hell did they found me then!?" I asked with my voice rising. "Aren't you people supposed to be protecting me from all this shit!?" I was telling now.

"Yes, but I don't know how they found us." His voice was tight and stern, showing how angry he was.

"Well they did." I stopped after that and slumped into my seat, boiling with anger.

After a good bit of driving we had arrived to a train station. The snow was falling heavy now and I tightened my jacket around my body against the relentless wind. "Come on." He motioned me to follow him. Dimitri bought tickets to some small town which happened to be written in English. _Baia._I tested it out loud. "My hometown." He interrupted my thoughts, also startling me.

"Oh why are we going there?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's the only safe place I know of now." He said. The train arrived and Dimitri caught my hand, guiding me into it.

I know this is short but I'll have a long one tomorrow. Thanks for reading darlings.

-Lili


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'm gonna make you fall. We give and take a little more. 'Cause all my life I've been controlled. And you can't have peace without a war." Power and Control by: Marina and the Diamonds._

Baia was a small, peaceful, cosy town and it reminded me of Dimitri. I could see a man like him having a home like this. It was snowing here also but it was less chilly here than when we were in St. Petersburg. Small houses were lined up besides each other. The people had a happy aura to them and it instantly made me happy. As we drove through Baia, I saw as we got closer to his childhood home, it became more remote. Finally when we did it was a simplistic home. Two floors, brick, just a simple neutral color, it was an idealistic childhood home and I really liked it.

"This is nice." I said stepping out of the car.

"Yeah," his voice trailed off as if he was in a dreamy trance. His tall figure stood in front of me when we started walking towards the house but quickly he stopped abruptly and I ran into his hard back. Cuss words were forming into my lips when "Babushka!" Dimitri exclaimed and I never saw a man his size run faster than he did right then. He embraced a small woman who looked like she was going to be taken away with the wind, but her eyes held all her passion and life. I knew then that no matter how her body looked this woman was ruthless and feisty. Dimitri was all grin-he looked breathtaking like that- and the woman had a smile in her eyes. "This is my grandmother, yeva." He motioned towards me, "and this is rose, my fiance."

I was surprised that he acknowledged me as that "Hi" I put hand out for a hand shake but she just looked at it, whispered something Russian in Dimitri' s ear, and then briskly walked into the house.

I looked at Dimitri questionably. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "That's normal for her." Dimitri went in and I followed suit.

The house on the inside was even cosier, if that was possible and it smelled of freshly made food; My tummy grumbled to that. Yeva was sitting down at the kitchen table with food set out, Dimitri quickly sat down and dug in. Normally I would've been the first one reading but the look yeva was giving me, _scared the hell out of me. "_You can sit down rose." Dimitri said. _I'd prefer you grandma to not stare at me as if I were prey._I thought to myself. I slowly sat down in a seat across from Dimitri, yeva' s beady eyes watching my every move.

I picked up food and right when I eating, Dimitri got a call. He got up and left the room. _Shit I'm stuck here with her._"Do you love my grandson?"

I surprised by her her abrutness. "No. We had our marriage arranged, but he is one of a kind. I like him but I don't love him."

"Yet." She said.

"Exuse me?"

"You heard what I said little girl. You don't love him, _yet._I know you will. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You two adore each other but you refuse to acknowledge it. Soon that adoration will turn to live. You two are _made for each other._ And when the time comes do deny it, don't refuse it, because you'll be broken without him and he without you."

I was utterly speechless. The first time in my life. I felt overwhelmed and there was a tug at my heart. There was nothing more that I desired to do than run away, but I couldn't. It was unacceptable me at this point. When Dimitri came back, I felt relieved and when I looked at him I realized that this old witch was right. I was going to fall for this man, I was going to fall hard.

I sank into the bed with exhastion, but as soon as my eyes closed Dimitri busted in. I groaned "what now?"

"Rose we need to talk about today." He hesitated for a second "and about that call I received early at dinner." He say down next to me as I got up slowly into a sitting position.

"Ok" I said confused.

"The men after as you know are lead by one person, but after a few confirmations we think that there is more than one leader. Three leaders to be exact. One of them is Victor Dashkov, and the others have yet to find out."

"Yeah well we already knew that." I was a little bit annoyed that he kept me awake for that.

His weight shifted on the bed and I could feel his eyes burning into me "That's not it. They have both your mom and dad Rose."

My head snapped to his and shock filled my body. "Please tell me you're ! This can't be happening." Tears threatened but I forced them back. _Rose Hathaway didn't cry in front of other_people. "Dimitri." I pleaded for this to all be fake, but it wasn't.

My head dropped, arms enveloped me- strong warm arms that made me feel safe- and sound take through my body. "Sshh, Roza it's okay." He murmured sweet Russian things in my ear that made me fall asleep instantly.

That morning I never felt so safe and relieved than any other time in my life. As much as I wanted Stay here forever I knew I needed to get up and take a shower. I padded my way to the bathroom , stealthy making no noise until I turned on the foset to the shower and boy was that thing loud! Feeling the warm water hit my aching muscles felt so good I let out a moan. I heard the bathroom door open quietly then shut. "Dimitri" I called out. Silence buzzed in my ears.

The curtain pulled back and I tried to cover my body. This man wasnt Dimitri, he had a gun in his hand, dressed in all black and was humongous. I let out a shriek ad he came after me. I clawed, I scratched, I punched, but he still picked me up. As we walked out with me on his shoulder ,I grabbed a towel and started screaming for help. "Dimitri! Yeva!" I was pretty sure old witch could even help.

"Shut up" the guy grunted. He tried to cover my mouth and I bit it. He helped, so I that opportunity to kick him in the sweet spot and jumping off, running to my room. Dimitri busted through the door with a face of death. He looked like death _himself._

He looked at me "are you ok Roza?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just go kick his ass" I exclaimed out of breath. With that Dimitri took off.

How was that? So I said it would update yesterday but I fell asleep. How you like this. And thanks for reading my story darlings.

Kisses

Lili


	8. Chapter 8

Hi darlings, I've been sick and I'm better now; I'm ready to introduce you to the next chapter. Enjoy

"_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out, 'cause that's what young love is all about, so pull me closer and kiss me hard. I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart." Bubblegum Bitch By: Marina and the Diamonds._

D.P.O.V

My eyes shot open when I heard a muffled scream. I prayed to god that wasn't Roza but a gut feeling told me it was. I jumped out of the bed, slammed the door open to see a flustered and scared rose. She was only dressed in a towel and in other circumstances I would've taken advantage of this moment, but it was time to get serious. "Are you ok?" I asked her with lost of breath.

"I'm fine, just go kick his ass." She said walking past me; I did as she told and when I reached the man I punched him square in the jaw. He tried to retaliate with a punch of his own but I caught his fist and twisted his arm out the wrong way. He let out a blood curdling scream. He nursed his right arm and went for another punch with his left; I grabbed this one and turned him around shoving his arm behind his back and knocking his head against the wall, then I threw him down the stairs. There were thuds and groans of pain as he went down; I followed suit, taking slow steps down the stairs feeling my anger simmer as a smug satisfaction settled over me. _This man got what he deserved._When I reached the bottom of the stairs the man was gone. _Shit I thought._Right when I turned my head, my face connected with a fist. It stung a bit but it only made me angry.

I grabbed his body and threw him across the room, charging up to his body. His legs wrapped around my waist and threw me on the ground with him. He tried to climb on top of me but i pushed him down. We both stood up simultaneously, but the only difference was he had a gun in his hand now. Right when I was going to push the gun in the other direction, there was a loud thud against the man's head and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out to the floor. Standing behind him was yeva with a skillet in her hand; a furious glint in her eyes. "Bubushka." I started but she interrupted me.

"Don't start with me now dimka." She lowered her skillet and stalked off, then stopped to look at me "get rid of the man. You already caused enough mess in my house as it is." With that she left to the kitchen. _I love that woman for everything she is, I thought to myself._

As I was gathering the man up, I realized that I needed to question this man and sat him up, tying him up to a chair for the time being.

R.P.O.V

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to hurriedly brush out all the knots. The man who had attacked me had finally woke up and I wanted, no I needed to be there during the interrogation. Running down the stairs-I nearly tripped- I saw yeva sitting on her couch and Dimitri hovering over the man. The man had blood trickling down his face and his left eye was already starting to swell. I flinched at the gaze Dimitri gave me when he turned around. "I told you to stay up in the room roza."

I stood my ground "No, I need to be here. I was the one attacked and the one they are after; I have a right to watch this and asks questions myself."

He looked surprised and defeated then her agreed. "Just don't say anything stupid." I shot him a look and sat down in the loveseat only two feet away from the guy's chair. He looked at me and smug smile crossed his face; I stared him down with an irate look.

"You're very feisty, just how the boss said you were going to be." I sat up; only a few inches from his face.

"Who is your boss?" My voice was cold and barely a whisper.

He looked away from me and back towards Dimitri. "Bosses actually, there are three. Two of them are after this girl, but one, one of them is seeking you out. Specifically asked to keep you out of harm's way."

Dimitri scoffed "Obviously you didn't listen because you pointed a gun at me."

"That was only to scare you." He said with disbelief.

"Sure. What do your 'bosses' want?" I said.

"Well one of them wants your body." He said menacingly. Dimitri started to smack him but I beat him to it, feeling my rage boil inside of me.

I grasped his shirt "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Did your daddy ever tell you what happened before you were born?" I looked at him questionably and he let out a oft laugh "Of course, big bad abe wouldn't. he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation especially to his only little girl."

"Tell me what happened." I pleaded

"Uh uh honey, that is for your dad to tell you. Why don't you question him the next time you see him. See what lies he comes up with; see how deceiving your own father is."

"Enough." Dimitri boomed while pulling me away from the man. He untied him and walked out of the front door, taking him to wherever they were going to go.

Abe P.O.V

The gun pointed to my head was cold and hard, but it didn't scare me like they expected it would. I knew they were bluffing about killing me. I was too valuable of an asset. "Go ahead if you're going to do, as you said earlier."

"No" said a deep baritone with a Russian accent. "We want you to watch while we destroy everything you ever had and love, including your beautiful rose. She sure is an exotic beauty."

My anger spiked "leave her out of this, she didn't do anything and has nothing to do with this."

A different voice spoke up "Now, now, we both know that rose has everything to do with this. I would think that someone like you would remember your own words."

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean that my daughter was a part of it!" I yelled, feeling tears sting my eyes.

He stepped into the light. "Well of course she is, you said I could have anything and you didn't specify what I couldn't have. I want her and that was my decision, now it's time to give her up."

There stood Victor Dashkov in all his glory.

Ok, what do you think? Reviews please and thank so much for all the love I have been receiving. This is really turning out well, don't you think?

Kisses,

Lili


End file.
